


Cinderella Man

by reignstarks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, It's Marshmallow Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reignstarks/pseuds/reignstarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is ridiculously in love with Alex. Alex is ridiculously in love with John. </p><p>The schedules they have keep them busy, but with help from Disney and the two's best friends, John plans a date night for Alex fit for a prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella Man

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I was going to work on my other wip but then I started listening to the Cinderella Motion Picture Soundtrack and then the Rogers & Hammerstein's Cinderella Broadway Recording and then this image of Lams underneath the gazebo in A Cinderella Story popped in my head and John humming Lavender's Blue, and I ran with this. I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoy!  
> (Un beta'ed

The day was looking to be cold, wet, and rainy from where John could see and hear from the slit in the blinds in the window of his and Alex's apartment. 

 

John rubbed his eyes and yawned, slowly waking up. He turned his head to look at the clock, 8:30 a.m. He tried to pull himself up but was currently being trapped underneath by the warm, softly snoring, sleeping mass that was Alexander. Alex didn't get enough sleep most weeks, the fact that he was still sleeping now, was a godsend. John knew Alex tended to run himself down raw until he crashed.

 

John lifted himself up enough to look down at his chest where Alex lay. His dark hair was sticking up on one side from a pigtail when Henry unexpectedly knocked on their door and dropped off his younger sister Martha for a couple hours because he was running late to a dinner and Martha had just gotten out of ballet class. His father said the nanny was late and John was nearby. _If nearby meant across town_ , John thought. John let Martha in and before he could say anything to his father, he was already in the black SUV and down the street.

 

"Well fuck you too." John mumbled.

 

John opened his arms and lifted Martha up and hugged her. "How's my favorite girl doing?" 

Martha giggled. "Good!" Alex walked into the room from their kitchen and waved.

"You remember Alex right, Marty?" John watched as she nodded her head and waved back. "Hi, Alex." Martha said.

"Hello, Martha." Alex smiled back. "Are you hungry?"

 

John took over making the Mac & Cheese while Martha and Alex had spent the time coloring in an old coloring book Alex had found and talking about Charlie, her best friend in ballet. After dinner she had asked John if he could brush her hair and put it in pigtails like he used to do back home. John couldn't say no and the three went into their bathroom to grab a brush.

 

Once her pigtails were in place, Alex had kneeled down to her height and complimented her new 'do. Martha beamed. "John gives the best pigtails!" She pointed to Alex's long hair. "You should get some too!" 

 

"Do you think I'll look good in them?" Alex asked her.

 

"Hmmm. Let me think." Martha said tapping her chin. "Yes!"

 

"Let's ask the master, shall we?" Alex told her and turned to face John who was leaning against the doorframe watching them with a smile.

 

"John, dearest, can I have pigtails too?" Alex asked looking up at John. 

 

John laughs. "Absolutely, darlin."

 

After Alex's pigtails were up, John had put his own hair in pigtails and got a cheer from Alex and Martha. John could hear his phone ringing from the other room and he stepped out to answer, leaving Alex and Marty. It was his father letting him know that he'll be late to pick Martha up. John sighed and walked back towards the bathroom and stopped when he saw the incredibly adorable scene of Martha blowing on and playing with Alex's pigtails. The look on Alex's face was full of love and happiness, John didn't think he could love Alex any more than he already does.

 

John cleared his throat and the two looked his way. "That was Dad, Marty. He's going to be a little late." Alex scoffed but John shrugged. This wasn't the first time his dad had dropped Martha off when he was in town for senator business. John partially doesn't mind, he loves the time he spends with her since he moved after high school. But it would be nice to have a heads up once in awhile. 

 

John changed the subject before Martha could notice. "Want to watch a movie Marty?" 

 

Martha nodded her head and John held out his hand to go into the living room. "What do you want to see?" 

 

"I want to see...Cinderella!" Martha said jumping up and down.

 

"Ok, ok. I'll go pull it on while you go sit on the couch." John put in the DVD and Alex was by his side, grabbing his hand. "You okay?" Alex asked and then leaned in and kissed his cheek.

 

John smiled at his boyfriend. "I'm fine, babe."

 

John and Alex joined Martha on the couch, Alex to the left of John and Martha to the right, and started the movie. 

 

Towards the middle of the movie, Martha laid her head on John's lap. He noticed she took her pigtails off and she looked up at him and smiled. He laughed to himself and whispered "Alright, darlin." and ran his fingers through her hair. She fell asleep a couple minutes into it. 

 

John felt so happy in this moment with Alex and his sister at his side. 

 

The movie had come to the part where the clock had stroke twelve and Ella was running through the palace before the spell died when there was a knock at the door. John nudged Alex to help him lift Martha up from his lap to get the door. He opened it to see Henry on the other side. Henry nodded at his son. "Hello, John."

 

John stared at his dad. "Hello, father."

"Is Martha ready?" Henry asked.

"She's asleep." Alex said behind John, holding a sleeping Martha and carrying her pink ballet bag.

 

Henry held out his arms for Martha and Alex gave her and her bag over. "Thank you, John for watching her."

 

John shrugged. "It's no problem. She was fine. We had fun. Just, let me know ahead of time, ok?" Henry nodded and said goodnight to them both and walked down the stairs. John watched his father walk away and saw Martha wave goodbye from their father's shoulder. He waved back. John watched them get into the SUV and drive away. He doesn't know the next time he'll see her again. It could be a week, it could be months. He feels a tear fall on down his face.

 

John sighs and closes the door. He turns and sees Alex watching him and Alex takes his hand and pulls him in for a hug. John breathes out and Alex pulls away and wipes the tears from John's face. John leans his forehead on Alex's and closes his eyes. 

 

"She'll be back soon. Before you know it." Alex whispers to him. Alex brings John closer to kiss and John pulls away chuckling. "What did I do to deserve you?"

 

"You keep me sane." Alex says in between kisses.

 

They let go of each other and finish cleaning up the kitchen from dinner and the past week. John's putting the clean mugs away from the stash Alex had made in their room when Alex comes behind John and wraps his arms around his waist. "Do you want to finish the movie?"

 

"I'm actually tired. Thinking about turning in for the night." John said.

 

"Ok. I'll go turn the TV off." Alex goes and John puts the last mug away, Alex's I heart NY one, the first one he bought after he arrived in New York. He turns the light off in the kitchen and walks into the bedroom and gets ready for bed. 

 

Now both warm and comfortable in bed, John's almost asleep when Alex touches his arm. "Hey, John?"

 

"Yeah, babe?"

 

Alex ponders a second before asking. "Could you...sing me a song? It's just that, while we were watching the scene with Ella and her mom, I could hear you mumbling the song. If you don't want to sing it, that's ok. I just.."

 

John squeezes Alex a little before answering. "It's ok, Alex. It's a song my mother used to sing to me when I was younger. I could sing it to you if you want."

 

"I.....I would like that." Alex says softly.

 

John clears his throat before singing.

_"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly. Lavender's green. When I am king dilly dilly, you shall be queen."_

\-----

 

John watched Alex to make sure his movement didn't wake him. When he kept sleeping soundly, John laid back and got comfortable. He probably wasn't moving for a while, but he didn't mind. He remembered Alex telling him about finally finishing the cases he had for the week and then helping him take care of Martha. John thought Alex deserved a nice date night. He got to thinking about what to do when his phone beeped. 

 

 **Text from Peggy:**   _Mrs. Lee was here with her Pomeranian. Fido has fleas. She wanted to see you but I told her you are on your day off. I took care of it._ _Just give her a call when you come back in._

John had worked a long shift at the hospital yesterday and the day before. As much as he loves his job, he does not want to go in today. He texts Peggy back a thanks and sets his phone down. John tries to remember the last date he and Alex went on. The last date they went on was a movie date to see the new Star Wars film. John wanted to do something really nice this time. The movie they watched last night was Cinderella. John paused and then got an idea. He reached back for his phone.

 

 **Text to French Baguette:** _hey, you up_

 **Text from Dr. Dolittle:** _oui, mon ami_

 **Text to French Baguette:** _i want to take alex out on a date. a nice date. i need help_

 **Text from Dr. Dolittle:**  :)))))  _what did you have in mind for our petit leon?_

 

John tells Lafayette his plan and he and John come up with an excuse to tell Alex why he has to go out and not tell him where. Speaking of Alex, he feels him slowly start to wake up. He looks down and is met with his dark eyes. 

 

"Good morning, darlin." John softly says kissing his head.

 

Alex hums. "What time is it?"

"9:30." 

Alex yawns and detaches himself from John's chest and lays back onto his pillow. "How long have you been up?" 

John takes the chance to stretch his limbs now that Alex has moved. "Not long, an hour at most." 

John looks over at Alex and sees him biting his lower lip. Alex moves back closer. "Good morning, beautiful." he sighs before pulling him in and kissing him hard.

 

Alex pulls away and lays back on John's chest. "I could get used to waking up like this." John breathes out. 

Alex laughs and it makes John's heart sing. "I'll keep that in mind."

 

"Do you have anything planned today?" John asks Alex as he's flipping pancakes and Alex is fiddling with the coffee maker. 

"I don't think so? I was thinking I might swing by Barnes and Noble and see if they have anything interesting...Yes finally!" Alex says as the dark liquid starts dripping into the pot. "We need a new coffee maker."

 

John nods. "I'll add that to the shopping list."

 

John brings the plate of pancakes and bacon to the table and Alex pours him and John a fresh cup of coffee. They both sit down and dig in. John takes a sip of his coffee, two creams and one spoonful of sugar. Just how he likes it. "I fucking love you." 

 

Alex brings the piece of pancake into his mouth and chews and tries but fails to moan out loud. Banana pancakes. "No, I fucking love you."

 

They eat in comfortable silence while each reads a part of the morning paper. John will read news and sports and Alex will read finance and entertainment and then they switch. John knows that the mornings that they get to do _this_ are rare because of their busy schedules, John with the hospital and Alex and the firm, but when they do get to eat together and read the paper and just be together, it's bliss.

 

John brings up Alex's plan for later as they clean up after breakfast. "Are you still thinking about going to Barnes and Noble? I've got a few errands to run and we could meet up afterwards?"

 

It's Alex's turn to wash dishes and he's rinsing a plate when he asks, "Oh? What kind of errands?" 

 

"Peggy texted me earlier. She said she needed some supplies and I thought I'd bring some in so she didn't have to go get them." John said. Lafayette told him to keep it work related and Alex won't question.

 

"That's nice of you. And let's do that." Alex wipes his hands with the dish-towel. "Maybe afterwards we can go to that new fro-yo place that opened up?"

 

"Sure thing." John sends a silent thank you to Laf and when Alex leaves the room to get ready, John pulls out his phone to text him. 

 

 **Text to French Baguette** : _all systems go, alex fell for the work excuse_

 **Text to Dr. Dolittle** : _yessssss see you soon w/ herc_

 

John sees Laf's text and smiles. He knows Alex is going to love what he has planned. He hopes.

 

\-------

 

John drops Alex off at Barnes and Noble, knowing that Alex is going to spend a good three hours walking around with a steaming Starbucks cup in hand picking out what he wants, so John is free to start planning their date. He first calls Alex's favorite restaurant and reserves a table. He then calls Laf.

_"Hey, I'm on my way."_

_"Ok, me and Herc just got here. Want us to start setting up?"_

_"Yeah, that's fine. Be there shortly."_

_"Ok, mon ami."_

 

John, Lafayette, and Hercules all step back to see the whole set up. 

Hercules whistles. "This is either going to break him or he's going to drop on his knees in front of you and do you know what when he sees this."

 

Lafayette hits Herc in the arm. "Ow! Not the rings!" Lafayette laughs and brings his arm around John. "He won't see this coming, ami."

 

\---------

 

They both pay for their fro-yo cups and sit down at an open spot in the shoppe. Alex surprising came out of Barnes and Noble with one book when John picked him up.

 

"One?" John says shocked.

"I walked around and couldn't find anything until I saw this on the must read shelf. I started reading it and it's so good, babe. It's by this guy, Ron Chernow." Alex pulls out the yellow beige book and shows John.

"What's it about?"

Alex looks at the cover. "Me. I mean, not me exactly but it's about Alexander Hamilton."

John pulls into an empty spot in front of the fro-yo shoppe. "You mean the guy on the ten?"

 

"Did you get your errands done?" Alex asks taking a scoop of mango flavored frozen yogurt. 

 

"Oh, yeah. Peggy was grateful I brought the stuff in. She didn't want to make the trip out, since it's out of the way. She says hello." John muttered. He had decided to go simple and get chocolate. 

 

"Tell her I said hello back. We should all get together sometime, her and her sisters and us and Laf and Hercules." Alex says finishing his cup.

 

"Yeah, that would be nice. I'll mention it to her and see what she says." John stands up and throws away his and Alex's cups. "Ready?" John holds his hand out for Alex to take. 

 

"Yep!" Alex answers back.

 

\---------

 

"So, I noticed we haven't gone on a date in awhile. Like an actual date night date." John's driving back to their place when he finally decides to mention the secret plan for tonight.

 

"Wasn't the last one we went on was to go see Star Wars?" Alex turns to look at John from his book.

 

John nods. "Yes it was."

 

"Would you like to go on a date tonight?" John asks, stopping at a red light and turning to Alex.

 

Alex pulls out his phone. "Hmm, let me check my schedule....three o'clock, reading time; five o'clock, solve world hunger; seven o'clock, dinner with me; I can't cancel that again." 

 

John laughs. "You're an ass."

 

Alex whips back. "But I'm your favorite ass."

 

At that, John has to hold it together or else he's going to crash them from laughing so hard. John's wiping his eyes when Alex gives him his answer. "I would love to go on a date tonight."

 

John can't help but reach over and grab Alex's hand and kiss it. The rest of the drive back he doesn't let go of Alex's hand.

 

\---------

 

"John! What am I supposed to wear?" Alex yells from inside the closet.

 

John is in the bathroom finishing getting ready. "Whatever is fine, babe."

 

"Where are we going?" Alex asks as he brings out a light blue dress shirt and a beige sweater with buttons at the top to show him.

 

John straightens out his purple and blue button down before turning to look at Alex's choices. "Now that I can't tell you."

 

"Ugh, fine. Which one?" Alex holds up the shirt and sweater.

 

"Blue one is too fancy for what we are going to do and that beige one you wear all the time." John points out to each one.

 

"One: because it's comfortable! And two: since when do you know anything about style?" Alex huffs and turns around back to the closet. 

 

"You do remember our best friend, Hercules Mulligan right? About this high, drinks tea and watches Downton Abbey and oh, I don't know, loves fashion?" John walks towards Alex and pulls out a soft, dark green sweater. "Wear this one, it's my favorite."

 

Alex grabs the sweater and gives John a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, babe."

 

\-----

 

They arrive at Alex's favorite Caribbean restaurant and John smiles when he sees Alex's face light up. Alex had told John that he sometimes misses the food he had as a kid and when he heard about this place opening up, he and John had to go and tried it out. They've been here a few times and Alex loves it.

 

The hostess shows them to their table and John pulls out Alex's seat for him to sit. "Thank you, good sir." Alex beams looking up at John. John winks. "Your welcome, darlin."

 

They order their food and John lifts his glass of wine for a toast. "To us."

Alex taps his glass against John's. "To us."

 

They spend the rest of dinner talking and laughing. John's really trying to listen to Alex tell him a story about how Thomas Jefferson got himself locked in a supply closet but he's distracted by how gorgeous Alex looks. He's only in a green sweater and dark jeans and his hair is tied back but he's warm and happy and beautiful and Alex takes his breath away and leaves John in awe.

 

Alex's face changes from excitement to concern. "John, is everything ok?"

John touches Alex's hand and smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. "Everything's perfect."

Alex blushes. "Oh, ok!" 

John motions for Alex to continue. "So as I was saying, Jefferson had said he kept pounding the door but I told Washington that I hadn't heard anything..."

 

\-------

 

"I'm so full, I can't eat another bite." Alex groans out while holding their leftovers in one hand and John's hand in his other. 

"Want to go through a walk in the park?" John asks Alex.

 

"The one by the waterfront?" Alex inquires. 

 

"Just the one." John answers back.

 

"Yes, I would love that." Alex pulls John in by his scarf and kisses him. 

 

"Let me take the food to the car." John holds out his hand for the food and walks towards his car. He shoots a text to Lafayette.

 

 **Text to French Baguette:** _on our way ;)_

 **Text to Dr. Dolittle** : _:o :) :) ;)_

 

The park isn't far from the restaurant so he and Alex walk the way there, enjoying the city lights, the cool temperature and each other. Lafayette knows what to do when he sees them getting close so John doesn't have to worry about anything except the wonderful man alongside him.

 

"John, thank you for tonight. It was perfect. Wait, it was more than perfect." Alex says to him as they enter the park.

 

John sees that Alex's hat is almost falling off so he stands in front of him and straightens it, pulling it down over his ears. "It's not done yet." 

 

Alex sputters out, "It's not?"

They resume walking when John answers, "Nope." 

 

"John." Alex says smiling. "What do you have under your sleeve?"

 

"Alexander, you are just going to have to wait." John remarks as he watches Alex become confused and excited at the same time.

 

John knows that Lafayette saw them because he's sees the glow of light on the other side of the pathway. He silently thanks Laf again and makes a note to himself the he owes them big time. 

 

John stops Alex and he looks around. "John, what's wrong?"

 

John silences him by pulling him in and kissing him, slightly tugging on his bottom lip and then releasing, stepping away. "Stay right here." 

 

"Ok." Alex breathes softly.

 

John sneaks a peek at the gazebo and his jaw drops. It's absolutely beautiful. He grabs the red rose hidden in the bushes and walks back to Alex with his heart pounding.

 

John clears his throat and Alex turns around and sees him holding a red rose. Alex bites his lip as John walks up to him and holds out the rose. "For you."

 

John sees Alex's eyes are shining and he takes the rose from him. Alex tries to say something. "I....John. My John." He laughs and kisses him and John feels like his heart is going to burst.

 

"Come with me." John whispers.

"Always." Alex whispers back.

 

John leads Alex to the other side of the path where there's a gazebo covered in white fairy lights and white flowers. John looks at Alex's face and he's mesmerized. Alex looks at John as John leads him towards the gazebo. They step inside and John leans down and pushes play on the small speaker and soft music begins to play. 

 

"Alex, may I have this dance?" John bows, holding out his hand.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Alex laughs out and takes John's hand. 

 

John pulls him in and starts to dance. He looks at Alex whose trying hard not to cry and Alex looks back at him with so much love and John feels like he's floating on air. 

 

John begins to talk as the next song continues. "We were watching that movie last night with Marty and this morning I was thinking about how long it's been since our last real date and I wanted to do something special because since I've known you, you've conquered everything that was in your path, you've worked so hard these past couple months at work and you've helped me with my shitty dad and my job and Marty and you've always been there for me when I felt like I was tearing myself apart. You put me back together. Like Cinderella, I wanted to treat you like a prince tonight. I always want to treat you like a prince. You deserve the entire world, darlin."

 

John pulls away to look at Alex. He's crying and smiling and that makes John start to tear up and Alex reaches out and wipes the tears away. John laughs and sniffs. 

 

Alex is the first one to break their silence. "My, John. My beautiful, incredible, brilliant John. I love you with my entire body and soul."

 

John lets out a laugh and kisses him, his Alexander. His beautiful, incredible, brilliant Alexander. 

 

It's a night they won't ever, ever forget. 

**Author's Note:**

> -I wrote this all on my phone and I didn't stop until I was finished. I don't think I've ever finished anything that I've loved as much as I love this.  
> -John and Alex are so marrieds, I love it.  
> -Martha, or Marty is much younger than John in this, 5 or 6 let's say.  
> -I'm going to go back through this and fix stuff later today, make it sound a little better. It's almost 2:30 am. I have work in about 4 hours. Yeah!  
> -John's a veterinarian, Alex works for Washington at a law firm.  
> -Henry's the worst.  
> Comments are welcomed here and [here on tumblr!](http://taronning.tumblr.com)


End file.
